


Stand By You

by Intangibel (duskbutterfly)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e08 Love is a Devil, Hurt Magnus Bane, Jace & Alec are ok again, Jace Wayland Being an Idiot, M/M, Malec are happy, Missing Scene, Parabatai Feels, Protective Alec Lightwood, angsty with a happy ending, everyone needs to respect magnus more, salty magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duskbutterfly/pseuds/Intangibel
Summary: Missing Scene from 2x08 of Alec finding out what Jace said to Magnus and deciding he's not okay with Jace's lack of respect for Magnus.“I think I can handle your Parabatai’s digs, Alexander,” Magnus said dismissively, rolling his eyes.“It’s not whether you can, Magnus. It’s that you shouldn’t have to!” Alec said furiously, angry at having to defend his relationship to everyone. Turning, Alec stalked off towards the stairs determined to have it out with Jace once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on my annoyance with Jace for disrespecting Malec in this episode. I like Jace and he's had an awful 6 months and he's struggling but he's out of line imo. Thus, this fic. As usual huge kudos to my amazing beta who generously gives me hours and hours of her time and pushes me to make things the best they can be. <3 Thanks Michelle (@ladymatt).

When Alec walked into the living room he was surprised to see Magnus standing at the drink cart tossing back a glass of whisky. When he’d seen him earlier he’d seemed so happy about how plans were going for Max’s party. But maybe one of the suppliers had been unreasonable, he didn’t really understand half of what went into planning one of these things. 

“Well, I delivered the invitation to Mother and they’re coming, so that’s one less thing we need to worry about,” Alec said, coming to stand by Magnus, relieved that at least that meeting was over.

"Well Alec I must say I'm surprised, I felt sure she'd object," Magnus paused as Alec’s face hardened, “she  _ did _ object didn’t she, Alexander?”

“And I made it very clear that  _ we _ care about Max and that whatever function was being held we would be attending  _ together.” _ Alec paused and then grinned,  _ “ _ so she decided to accept your very generous offer to host it.” 

“Why, Alexander, I wish I'd been there to see it!” Magnus said making no attempt to hide his glee at the prospect of Maryse being put in her place. 

“It needed to be done.” Alec said simply, although his smile suggested he felt at least slightly triumphant about his success, “So, have you seen Jace? I said I'd tell him whether she was definitely coming. I think he needs a bit of time to prepare given he hasn’t seen her since she practically disowned him after everything happened with Valentine. I assume he’s still here, somewhere?” 

“I'm glad it's not just me that needs to prepare for the arrival of Maryse Lightwood!” Magnus said sarcastically, “but if you’re looking for your  _ darling _ parabatai I believe he’s still occupying the roof terrace.”

“Hey,” Alec said concerned at the way Magnus’ face clouded at the mention of Jace. “What did he say to you?” 

“What makes you think he said anything?” Magnus asked evasively as he took another sip of his drink, obviously trying to cover for his earlier slip.

“Well for starters, you’ve never called him  _ ‘darling’ _ before and you look hurt. So I'm guessing Jace pulled some kind of protective bullshit and said something awful to you.”

“I think I can handle your Parabatai’s digs, Alexander,” Magnus said dismissively, rolling his eyes.

“It’s not whether you  _ can, _ Magnus. It’s that you shouldn’t have to!” Alec said furiously, angry at having to defend his relationship to everyone. Turning, Alec stalked off towards the stairs determined to have it out with Jace once and for all. 

Magnus stared after the retreating figure of his boyfriend, trying to remember when someone had last defended him the way Alec was. The realisation that it had never happened before, left him rooted to the spot.

Alec’s cell phone ringing, moments later, spurred Magnus back into action. He grabbed the phone and seeing it was Max calling reminded him that they couldn't afford to have more problems to deal with, and headed for the stairs. 

 

* * *

 

"Hey, Jace!" Alec said, storming up to the rooftop, "what the hell did you say to Magnus?"

"Seriously, Alec? I'm just watching out for you," Jace said rolling his eyes and going back to the books he was looking at.

Alec moved quickly, grabbing Jace by the arms and lifting him up until he dropped the book and stood, "No, you're not. You're being an asshole and you hurt Magnus."

"By telling him the truth? That this fling will burn out now you've taken it to the next level?"

Alec saw red. His leg slamming into the back of Jace's knees and taking advantage of Jace's surprise to follow him down pinning him to the ground. Alec couldn’t hold the words in anymore. They flew out in a torrent, not caring that he was practically yelling in Jace’s face, “For someone who's supposed to know my feelings, supposed to know  _ me _ better than anyone else ever could - you somehow manage to be completely oblivious. You have no clue how I feel about Magnus or how he feels about me. I suggest you think about the fact you’re still here when anyone else would’ve kicked you out by now.”

For a moment their gazes held, Alec’s breath sounding harsh and fast in the silence as the anger that had been building inside him finally found voice, “And I don't owe you anything, but maybe this will help you get it through your thick skull. Do you wanna know the real reason I was so happy this morning? Because it wasn’t the right time for us, but staying here, sleeping and waking up beside Magnus - it felt right. It felt like I’d finally found where I was supposed to be. And that’s so much more than I ever thought I’d have. I’ve spent my whole life knowing I couldn’t have what I wanted. That while you and Izzy would get to fall in love, marry and have families, I’d have to choose whether I obeyed our parents' wishes. A choice that might have ended up costing me my life.” Alec paused, giving that a moment to sink in. “But Magnus? He sees  _ me _ ,” Alec said gesturing at himself to emphasise his point, “exactly as I am and he still  _ chose _ me. And I  _ chose _ him. Do you think we’d do this if it wasn’t real? Do you have any idea what this could, at any time, cost either of us?” Alec released Jace, getting up fast and turning away, suddenly needing space. 

 

“Alec?” Jace’s voice was soft, he must have moved quickly to be back standing so close behind him. 

Alec hung his head, trying to tap into the well of strength he knew he had inside. When he spoke it came out as a harsh whisper, “you’ve been through hell and I get that, but this - picking fights and pushing me away - isn’t the answer. Because this time it’s not just about you figuring this shit out on your own. I can’t let you screw this up for  _ me _ .” Alec sighed, hating the words he needed to say, “don’t make me choose Jace, I - I can’t.”

“Alec!” Jace was in front of him now, catching him as he swayed, holding him close. 

Alec stiffened, trying to resist the comfort he craved because it wasn’t enough unless something changed. 

“I’m sorry, Alec. God, I’m so sorry,” Jace whispered, holding him tight, “you’re right. I’ve just - been so wrapped up in everything that I didn’t -“

Alec sighed, allowing himself to finally relax, dropping his chin to Jace’s shoulder, “I know.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wouldn’t, I’m  _ not _ asking for you to choose, Alec. I want you to be happy.” 

“I _am_ , Jace. I finally am.” 

“I hadn’t realised, I’ve never felt like that about anyone Alec. I didn’t realise you-"

This time it was Alec who moved with lightning speed, his hand clamping over Jace’s mouth, his temper flaring again, “no! You don’t get to take those words from me. I’ll say them when I’m ready. And I’ll say them to Magnus.” 

Alec could see regret flare in Jace’s eyes, but still, he kept his hand where it was. He waited for Jace to nod, to be sure he understood before finally pulling back. 

“I’m sor-“ Jace began, but Alec cut him off with a sigh.

“Save it, Jace, I know. It’s Magnus you should be apologising to. Just promise me-” Alec was gearing up to say more when he saw the blush rising on Jace’s cheeks and noticed Jace’s eyes had left his. Knowing what he’d see and damning Jace in every language he knew for them needing to have this conversation here, Alec turned putting some necessary distance between Jace and himself.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude,” Magnus said his face twisting into an apologetic grimace, “Max called and I was on my way up with your phone, when I heard yelling and wanted to check you weren’t about to do something rash like throw Jace off the roof.” 

Walking forward Alec reached, taking his phone from Magnus and then offering his hand to Magnus, who paused for a moment before lacing his fingers through Alec’s.

Leaning in Alec said quietly, “I’m sorry you had to hear that, and that now I need to go call Max back. I think Jace has something he wants to say to you while I’m gone. Can we talk about it after?”

“Thank you, Alexander. Talking about it after sounds fine,” Magnus said, his other hand reaching up to cup Alec’s cheek, his eyes warm with affection, “but can I kiss you now?”

“I’d like that.”   

 


	2. Peace Offerings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jace stands back, watching, unsure how Magnus will react now that they know he’s heard pretty much everything they’ve been saying. It’s more important than ever now that he knows just how deep this goes for Alec." 
> 
> Jace dealing with the fall out of last chapter, apologising and explaining this whole mess to Magnus and asking for forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't actually intended to continue this but I felt like it needed Jace's side too and apologies are important. So here we are. Not beta'd so all the mistakes are completely my own this time.

Jace stands back, watching, unsure how Magnus will react now that they know he’s heard pretty much everything they’ve been saying. It’s more important than ever now that he knows just how deep this goes for Alec. 

Magnus’ comment about Alec throwing him off the roof is a barb that hits too close to home. He wants to deny that it could ever happen, that Alec could ever choose someone else over their bond. He’s always seen everyone else in each of their lives as transient in comparison to the permanent and indestructible link between them. So the idea that losing Magnus could be so unbearable to Alec that he felt he couldn't choose between them shakes him to his very core. He wants to protect Alec, to prevent anyone having the ability to hurt him the way love always seems to, but he can’t. It’s too late to do anything more than being there to catch him if it all falls apart. 

Jace is waiting, ready to step in if Magnus makes a single move to distance himself now that he knows Alec’s feelings. It’s a surprise when instead, he takes Alec’s hand with a soft expression that matches the relief he can feel from Alec. He waits for the other shoe to drop. Waits for the reaction when Alec mentions Jace needing to apologise and then that they need to ‘talk’ because when has any guy, in the history of forever, responded well to being told  _ that _ ? He can hardly believe it when Magnus says ‘thank you’ and agrees to talk later but nothing prepares him for the tidal wave of happiness he gets when Magnus rests his hand against Alec’s cheek and asks if he can kiss him. Realising he’ll be intruding if he keeps watching now Alec’s said yes, Jace turned away. He started picking up the books that had been scattered by their fight and block out the now irrefutable fact that just being with Magnus takes Alec higher than most orgasms take him. He tries to tell himself he’s not jealous, not of Alec’s happiness or of Magnus’ ability to make him happy but there’s a certain hollowness to each statement that mocks him. It was the kind of happiness he thought maybe he’d been on the edge of finding only to have it twisted and distorted into something evil by his father. Which meant- 

“Jace?”

Alec’s voice brought him out of his dark and bitter thoughts and he risked a glance over his shoulder, turning fully when he realised it really was safe to look again. 

“We good?” Alec asked, looking pointedly at him, the instruction to apologise clear despite the fact he looked softer and a bit wrecked from that kiss. 

“We’re good. I promise,” Jace said with a quick nod, relieved when Alec grinned back at him.

“Good.” Alec turned, already pulling his phone out as he headed back inside to return Max’s call.  

Jace’s gaze flicked to Magnus expecting wariness after their last interaction and instead finding him staring fondly after Alec. Only looking back when Jace cleared his throat nervously and even then his face remained open.

“I am sorry Magnus. Alec is right I shouldn’t have assumed and I didn’t understand how much this meant to either of you,” Jace said, finding it easier than he’d expected to apologise and relieved that Magnus was taking it so well, “but that doesn’t mean I can’t try now to understand and make this right between us.”

“Thank you,” Magnus said with a small smile, “Alec  _ is _ very important to me and, as I mentioned to him once, he’s new for me too. It won’t necessarily be easy, for any of us, but it will be worth it.” Magnus held up a cautionary hand just as Jace relaxed into an almost smile. “But just so you and I are clear, don’t assume that being Alec’s parabatai gives you a free pass to do whatever you like. It  _ doesn’t _ . All it does is hurt Alec, which ends up hurting all of us.” 

Jace winced, “yeah, okay, I deserved that.” He sighed and forced himself to meet Magnus’ eyes. “I also need to apologise for being the worst houseguest you’ve ever had.”

“I wouldn’t get ahead of yourself, I’ve had worse,” Magnus scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

_ By the Angel, _ Jace thought,  _ between Magnus and Alec it was amazing one of them hadn’t lost an eye by now. _

“Right, not the worst but not the most appreciative one either. I am sorry for taking your kindness for granted, I still don’t know where else I could have gone. I had no idea how hard it is to be thrown out by your own people, to lose everything like that. Especially after everything Clary and Jocelyn - just like last time. Except rather than losing the only parent I ever knew, I gained and then lost a mother I’d never known, discovered my father is Valentine, that I have demon blood, and then got disowned by Maryse and Robert who I’d come to love as my parents. Then I got kicked out of the institute. All I had left were Alec and Izzy, which is how I ended up on your doorstep begging for shelter. I can’t promise I’ll change overnight but I will be a better, I can’t keep taking it out on everyone else.” 

Magnus was quiet for a few moments, looking at him with a sadness that seemed to go soul deep. Jace struggled not to shift and fidget under his gaze, he hated apologising, hated having to explain himself when everything hurt this much. He was relieved when Magnus finally spoke. 

“You are not the first abandoned person to turn up on my doorstep, Jace,” Magnus said gravely, “what you’ve experienced, being cast out by your own people, while new to you, is common to most downworlders. It does not excuse your behaviour but it does mean I understand better than you might expect. I have walked this path with others before you and there will be others after you. I know it’s not easy but you need to  _ want _ help or it won’t matter how much Alec or I offer or try to help.”

“I know,” Jace said quietly, guilt twisting his stomach and pressing on his chest. He knew he needed to start accepting their help, it didn’t make doing it any easier but he needed to.  

“I won’t pretend to understand the extent of your bond to Alec,” Magnus began, willing to let the previous topic drop for now, “having read about and known parabatai in the past hadn’t fully prepared me for the uniqueness of being in a relationship with someone whose very existence is inextricably linked to another person.”  

Jace could feel his muscles tightening as Magnus spoke, his protectiveness rising and forced himself to remain still, trying to fight down his urge to assume what was coming next. 

“I don’t understand it but I respect it,” Magnus said, the corner of his mouth twisting upwards as he watched the tension leave Jace like a deflating balloon. “I’ve seen what being apart physically or emotionally does to both of you. You need one another, it’s both that simple and it’s endlessly complex. But it means you and I need to find a way to talk about things that doesn’t lead us the kind of  _ discussion _ we had earlier.”

“I know -” Jace paused, clenching his jaw for a moment trying to dispel the sudden embarrassment that rose up inside him and burned on his cheeks. Knowing there was more he needed to say but struggling because it’s strangely intimate to try to talk about what your Parabatai bond feels like. “Through our bond we sense emotions and the entire time I’ve been bound to Alec the overwhelming sensation I get from him is one of tension like he’s holding himself together.” Jace stopped his teeth sinking into his lip as he tried to choke down bitter the realisation that Alec had been, quite literally, shielding his emotions from him. Repressing them so fiercely and completely that all Jace had gotten, unless he was actually touching Alec, had been tension and muted emotions. “Last night was different. It wasn’t just that he was happy, although, by the Angel, we both know he was! It was the calm that - it was like something had released him from those bonds and he could just be almost blissfully calm. So, so you can see? See why I assumed?” Jace stopped, not wanting to repeat the words that had caused so much pain to all of them. When Magnus opened his mouth to speak Jace moved his hand, needing to say more, “but just before - holding your hand,” Jace shook his head grinning, because really, it seemed absurd to him, “even with something as simple as that, the calm starts coming back and it’s like seeing the colour version of a familiar black and white photo for the first time. Because, suddenly, he’s not bottling up all of his emotions and when he does something like kiss you, they hit me like a flood.” 

It surprised Jace that Magnus was blushing. He hadn’t really thought of Magnus, experienced, sophisticated, aloof High Warlock of Brooklyn would be blushing and smiling that intensely private smile over the idea that he brought Alec not just pleasure but peace. It was making him realise just how much he hadn’t ever appreciated about the way they affected each other. He’d been so busy trying to ‘protect Alec’ he’d missed what was becoming blindingly obvious now he’d started really looking - Alec wasn’t the only one who was in deep. Jace waited, giving Magnus a moment to bask in that feeling, not starting to talk again until Magnus finally looked up at him inquiringly.  

“I doubt even he realises how unguarded he is around you now,” Jace said dryly, “seems like I’m going to have to learn some of his tricks on regulating how much I can feel from him. I’m used to needing it set on ‘loud’ so I can feel anything at all but clearly, he’s not whispering anymore so I need to figure out how to turn it down several notches. Because you’re right, I’d rather not keep having this kind of conversation with you. Pretty sure Alec would rather we didn’t either.”

That made Magnus smile, his breath huffing out in an amusement he shared with Jace because both of them could imagine Alec’s discomfort mixed with the subtle kind of pride they’d seen growing every time someone acknowledged his feelings were important. 

“So, I’m sorry. I didn’t understand and hell, maybe it was partly jealousy because I’ve never had to share Alec with anyone before. Not properly. Not like this. But he needs both of us.”

“Yes, he does,” Magnus agreed solemnly, “and we both need him.”

“You’re important to Alec and, seeing as we’re kind of a package deal, that makes you important to me. So if you ever need backup or help, anything really, all you have to do is ask and I’ll be there. I know you’re unlikely to believe that and if our positions were reversed I probably wouldn’t believe me either but you know I’d give my life for Alec and he’d give his life for yours so trust that knowledge. I’ll be there. For both of you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [ tumblr ](http://intangibel.tumblr.com) and I'd love to know your thoughts if you want to leave a comment or come say hi!


End file.
